Episodes
Seoson 1 #'First Rockers - 1st. May. 12 - Open Eyes by Debby Ryan, Never Say Never' #'New Enemy Camper - 4th. May. 12 - New Enemy' #'Come On, Come On - 6th. May. 12' #'A Christmas Early - 10th. May. 12' #'The TTTT's - 13th. May. 12' #'Tori's New Life - 16th. May. 12' #'Another Love - 18th. May. 12' #'Break it Up (Special with Shake it up) - 21st. May. 12' #'Good Luck Rock (Special with Good Luck Charlie) - 25th. May. 1'2 Seoson 2: #'Wizards on Rock with Hannah Montana (40 min Special) - 27th. May. 12' #'Jessie in Michigan (40 min Special, Tori and Texas are absent) - 27th. May. 12' #'Trip Back to Arizona, New Mexico and TX - 28th. May. 12' #'Austin & Ally go to Camp - 28th. May. 12' #'The Battle: CampRock VS CampStar VS Camphop - 30th. May. 12' #'Camp Rock 3: Movie: The Breakdown Jam: 3rd. June. 12' #'If a Winner go to Dinner, BBQ Party - 5th. June. 12' #'Don't Loose your Pants - 8th. June. 12' #'Loose me to go 'ahh' - 13th June. 12' Seoson 3: #'Kayleigh's Freind - 16th. June. 12 - Ashley Tisdale as Rochelle Flarete' #'Your Nothing like Him - 18th June. 12' #'The Jubilee After it - 19th. June. 12: Guests: Steffanie Scott as Aannia McLowne, Flo Rida' #'At the Beach Queen - 21st. June. 12 : Guests: Seirrea Mcmormick as Tessia McLowne, Flo Rida' #'Rocky Towers - 24th. June. 12' #'The Next Generation of DOGS! - 26th. June. 12' #'Another One Cares - 28th. June. 12' #'Say Cheese or Kick Me - 30th. June. 12' #'The Battle: The Final JAM!! - 1st. July. 12' Seoson 4: #'Twister in a Big Lake - 3rd. July. 12 - Jake Short as Cooper Ryanne' #'With the A.N.T Camp Rock - 6th, July. 12' #'How to be Dumm - 8th. July. 12' #'The New Kid Named Bailleiye - 12th. July. 12' #'A Sloppy Topping Song - 15th. July. 12' #'Starting with the Capital S! - 17th. July. 12' #'Camp Rock 3: Movie: The Song Breaker - 23rd July. 12' #'The Battle: Breakcamp across Jam - 26th. july. 12' #'Camp Rock Rocks again - 28th, July. 12' Seoson 5: #'Sonny with a Rock (Sonny with a Chance) - 30th. july. 12' #'Shopping in a Game Over - 31st. July. 12' #'I am in a Tea'cuppin - 2nd. August. 12' #'JB is so not my Life - 5th. August. 12' #'TTYLXOX - 9th. August. 12' #'Going to NYC - 11th. August. 12' #'Apple on the Head - 17th August. 12' #'Kansas' Ya'All' - 20th. August. 12' #'Tennessee Theme Dinner - 24th. August. 12' Seoson 6: #'Plonk on the ow! - 27th August. 12' #'Goodie Goodie - 29th. August.12' #'James Bond is here? - 1st. September. 12' #'Who's Twenty One Today? - 6th. September. 12' #'Fishy, Fire, Footie and Phantoms - 9th. September. 12' #'Are You Happy From DC - 12th. September. 12' #'Meaty Balls and Chippy Loves - 15th. September. 12' #'Sausage Dogs, Hawaiian Pizza and Mexico' - 21st. September. 12 #'Last One Gone Rock - 29th. September. 12' Seoson 7: #'New Guest for the Day' Ahh its Vannessa - 1st October. 12' #'Dreams is a Girl Day - 4th. October. 12' #'Wheres the Thing Made - 21st. October' #'The Mississippi Happy Star Brit - 23rd. October. 12' #'Happy Rockoween - 30th. October. 12' #'Snowy Winter Rock - 1 hour Special - 5th. November, 12' #'Wolves from TimberEngland - 17th. November. 12' #'English Pipi and Americon Jolley - 20th. November. 12' #'Ze Red Carzep, French Party - 27th. November. 12' Seoson 8: #'Start With a New - 30th. November. 12' #'English Camp Shugborough O.E.C - 5th December, 12' #'Ready Set Banana's - 12th. December. 12' #'A christmas Joy - 22nd. December. 12' #'Funny You - 4th. Janaury. 13' #'Start of Me Carter Sealeett - 15th. Janaury. 13 - Guests: Justin Timberlake as Carter Sealeet' #'Music Festival Disater Part 1 - 29th Janaury. 13 - Guests: Justin Beiber, Britney Spears' #'Music Festival Disater Part 2 - 30th. January. 13 - Guests: One Direction, Demi Lovato as New Girl - Hayleigh, Flo Rida' #'Music Festival Disater Part 3 - 2nd. Febuary. 13 - Guests: China Anne Mcclain, Jonas Brothers, Chase Ryan as Broch Lovetee, Cody Simpson, Greyson, Jaden Smith as Aadianne Sanderse' Seoson 9: ' #'New Summer - 8th. May. 13 #'New Smash Day - 8th. May. 13' #'Another Christmas Early Wicked - 10th. May. 13' #'Oh My New York - 18th. May. 13' #'Men In White - 2nd. June. 13' #'Look around and Sing Broch - 8th. June. 13 - Guests: Chase Ryan as Broch Lovetee, Coco Jones as Joellie Louies.' #'Welcome back Louisana and Kayleigh and EVIL! - 20th. June. 13' #'Honolulu Aloha for 2 - 29th. June. 13' #'Taylor's New Company - 6th. July. 13'